regret messange
by chicaaventurera
Summary: *continuacion de the maid of evil * hay una leyenda si escribes tu deseo en una hoja de papel , lo pones dentro de una botella de cristal y lo dejas en el océano algún dia tu deseo se volverá realidad. basado en la cancion de regret mesange de rin kagamine.


**Hola , en el fic pasado avise subir este , el cual es la continuación de The Maid Of Evil , tengo hasta el 7 para subir los fics que tengo planeados publicar. Bueno disfruten la lectura.**

Cuando el principe damien no estaba "muerto" la joven sirvienta de este se encontraba en la playa dejando una botella con un papel en el agua cuando su hermano llego.

Mary eres muy crédula – critico el joven príncipe – ningún deseo se te va a cumplir asi

Quien sabe príncipe , además es una leyenda muy antigua – dijo la maid recordando a quien le había dicho el secreto de la leyenda - ¿no quiere probar también bochan?

Mary yo no necesito jugar a juegos de plebeyos – dijo con aires de grandeza – además … - damien parecía dudar un momento , pero luego tranquilamente siguió – tu eres quien cumple todos mis deseos ¿ no? - pregunto sonriéndole a su gemela , la cual correspondió al acto.

Ahora que el príncipe a "muerto" un chico se encuentra en el puerto que esta alejado de la ciudad , tiene una botella con un papel adentro en sus manos. Ahora se encuentra inmóvil en el mar recordando lo que su hermana decía y el se burlaba: este océano tiene una leyenda secreta es : si escribes tu deseo en una hoja de papel , lo pones dentro de una botella de cristal y lo dejas en el océano algún dia tu deseo se volverá realidad.

**Flash black**

Damien estaba sentado en la playa y Mary dejando una botellita de cristal en el agua.

Hermanita , ¿ que es eso que deseas tanto todos los días? – pregunto el joven curiosos

Uhmm… deseo que el pene de bochan crezca mucho – dijo ella mientras su hermano se sonrojaba y preparaba sus manos para empujar a su hermana al agua.

Es broma – dijo con preocupación cuando sintió las manos de su gemelo en su espalda – en realidad… deseo que bochan sea feliz para siempre – dijo mary con una sonrisa mirando al horizonte mientras el príncipe se levanta y se coloca a su lado.

Si eso es lo que quieres , quedate a mi lado por siempre – damien se quedo durante un momento viendo al horizonte y luego volteo su cara hacia su hermana – por que es cuando estoy contigo que soy muy feliz – termina con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ya veo … - dijo susurrando la menor – si pudiera quedarme a tu lado yo también seria muy feliz

Pues hazlo – dijo damien tomando la mano de su gemela

¿ Es una orden mi príncipe? – pregunta mary curiosa

Si es una orden – dice soltando la mano de su gemela y caminando hasta ponerse enfrente de ella – mary te ordeno que te quedes conmigo para siempre

Yes , my lord – contesto mary haciendo una reverencia enfrente de su hermano.

**End flash black**

El chico recordando que su hermana siempre había hecho lo que fuera por el , desde hacer travesuras , traerle el almuerzo y hasta matar gente por el.

**Flash black**

Un dia su gemela llego llena de sangre después de haber matado a la persona que ella amaba , solo para que su hermano fuera feliz , el príncipe se asusto de ver a su maid llena de sangre.

Siento haberle asustado bochan – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa y trataba de controlar las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

**End flash black**

El recordaba lo egoísta que fue en ese entonces , que molestaba a su hermana y ella aun asi cumplia todos sus deseos aunque tuviera que matar a quien ella amaba con todo el corazón.

Ahora su querida hermana estaba muerta por su culpa , en una botellita de cristal sus sentimientos le va a enviar por medio del océano.

Una sonrisa triste cruza su rostro cuando ve a la botellita alejarse por sulpa de la corriente y recuerda como su muy querida hermana murió por el , ese fue el momento que se dio cuenta del daño que había causado a todas las familias de los que mando a matar , el remordimiento le carcome por dentro y las lagrimas empiezan a fluir al recordar a su hermana a punto de morir.

Damien se deja caer al agua llorando.

Lo siento , lo siento , lo siento – damien pide perdón a su hermana ya fallecida – perdón

Dios por favor …. Te lo ruego si algún dia vuelvo a nacer…. – alguien interrumpe al joven.

Seria genial si fueramos gemelos otra vez ¿no? – pregunta una ilusión de mary , damien se levanta y mira la ilusión de su hermana.

Si ¿ verdad? – dice damien soriendo a la ilusión que ahora se desvanece.

**En el presente**

En un lugar desconocido en lo que parece un laboratorio Damien esta acostado en una camilla y lleva una camisa de manga corta negra , pantalones negros con cadenas plateadas que salen de ellos , unos converses negros y una cruz invertida en el cuello.

Damien Thorn ha sido actualizado. Su condición es normal – escucha damien la voz de un hombre mientras empieza a abrir los ojos.

Encantado de conocerte. sabes tu nombre ¿no? – le pregunta un hombre de pelo rojo y una diadema de cuernos en su cabeza y el joven asiente levemente con la cabeza.

Que bien. Chris traele aquí , hay que presentarlos de inmediato – el hombre de los cuernos , le habla a uno de pelo negro rizado , después de un rato chris aparece con una chica a su lado. Cabello negro hasta los tobillos , un vestido negro hasta las rodillas de escote dejando de ver su pecho bien formado , unas botas negras y una cruz invertida en el cuello.

Bueno , ella se llama – cuando damien ve a su hermana una lagrima cae por su mejilla.

Mary – susurra tan bajito que nadie lo oye.

**Ese final si me gusto , me gusto que ellos se hayan reencontrado. El por que cada personaje se encuentra en el primer fic de esta saga , mary es mi personaje , ella aparecerá en mas fics de south park mas adelante. Como eh dicho anteriormente ella tiene su historia y si ustedes están interesados en ella , yo podría escribir un fic contando su origen. Dejen sus reviews si les gusto o les gustaría la historia de mary ( osea de mi) y la siguiente historia será RE_BIRTHDAY**


End file.
